1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to life saving devices and more particularly to a compressed air powered device for launching a lifebuoy from long-range to save a person overwhelmed in water.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional life saving device having a launcher is provided for an automatic inflation of a float by simply acting on a lever. The mechanism comprises an air canister at a top portion with the float so that the canister is traversed by a hollow cut-off cock whose lower end projects from a container and is terminated by the lever. The upper end is introduced inside the float and the air penetrating through the hollow tube of the cock. Integral with the assembly is a ring connected to a rolled-up cable which is integrally formed with the launcher. The launcher is mounted in a gun so that a life saving assembly can be launched toward a target in danger.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.